the cold hard stab of jelousy
by teenfox
Summary: in deep hatred for Lina an Evil sorceress make gourry fall in love with her, and this destorys Lina from the isnide out. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from slayers, but the people I happen to make up are totally mine! Mwa ha ha!

A/N: this is my first slayers fan fiction so be gentle.

* * *

Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev, probably one of the greatest teams of their time. It seemed like they would never split up. Or at least that's what Lina had thought.

It was a sunny afternoon and the two of them walked through the woods. They really didn't know where they were going. They figured someone somewhere might need help and would pay them a nice reward!

The silence was broken when Gourry's stomach growled.

"Well, we better find a city soon because I'm getting hungry!" Gourry rubbed his stomach.

"Quit complaining, I can see the city up ahead!" Lina smiled as she started running for it. She too had been hungry but if she told Gourry that she might not get to a restaurant first!

* * *

Someone was watching Lina and Gourry in the forest. In the darkness of the trees, a women with long flowing black hair beautiful silver eyes, floated 10 feet off the ground, her black cape blowing in the wind.

She watched as they ran through the woods to the small town.

A wicked grin slid across her face. "This is where I make my move." And with that she faded into the darkness.

* * *

Lina charged into the restaurant. "Fire up the grill!" she hollered.

Everyone sitting at the tables looked at her.

Gourry came in soon after trying to catch his breathe. The two of them sat at a large table next to the kitchen.

A waiter came over to their table. "What can I get for you?"

"We'll have to orders of everything!" Lina demanded.

The waiter stepped back in shock.

"What are you waiting for?" she growled.

"Right away miss!" he ran to the kitchen to inform the cooking staff.

"So Lina do you have any plans at all?" Gourry asked.

Lina to a drink of the water that was left on the table. "Well I hear that there is a dragon problem around this area. And if we get rid of it then the king or whatever of this city will give us a big reward!"

"Oh I get it!" Gourry smiled.

Finally the food was brought to them and they started to shovel it down at once!

* * *

After dinner they headed out to look around the city.

"ok Gourry, we should split up and ask people if they know anything about the dragon." Lina explained to the swordsman.

Gourry nodded. "Ok, I'll go this way."

They both went in opposite directions and started to look.

Lina went down the street and started asking people.

"Excuse me?" she said to a man running a fruit stand. "Is it true that you have a dragon problem here?"

The man gave her an odd look. "Yeah you could say that."

"and where could I find it?" she smiled.

"Probably in that big cave on the mountain just north from the city, but I can't be sure I just run the fruit stand." He shrugged in confession.

"Thank you!" Lina shook his hand and ran to find Gourry.

* * *

Gourry walked down the street he had chosen in search of some help. He was stopped by a raven haired woman. She had her hair in a tight pony tail and her silver eyes glistened. She had a dress that was black and reached down to her knees on and a pair of black shoes. She was very beautiful.

"Excuse me sir, I need your help!" she cried. "There's something after me!"

she winked her eye and a black lizard monster appeared. It ran towards them snarling.

The girl shrieked and hid behind Gourry.

Gourry pulled out his sword and slit the monster in half, and then it disappeared.

"Oh thank you so much!" She said as she hugged Gourry. "What is your name sir?"

Gourry smiled at her. "Gourry and it was no problem."

"My name is Sinthea, I insist you have dinner with me tonight!" she smiled.

"Oh I can't me and my traveling companion have to slay a dragon." Gourry sighed.

She grinned. "Well, they can come to! You must come! I live at the End of this street in a blue house, you can't miss it!"

"Ok! We'll be there!" He gave a big smile and a wave and ran back to tell Lina.

* * *

Lina finally found Gourry running towards her.

"There you are!" she said with frustration in her voice.

He stopped when he got to her. "Lina I saved this girls life and she invited us to diner tonight!"

"yeah that's great. I found out where the dragon is so let's go!" She smiled as she dismissed what Gourry had just said.

"Lina, what about the dinner tonight?" Gourry sighed.

Lina rubbed her chin. "I guess there will be time for that after we slay the dragon."

"Good!" Gourry smiled.

"Come on lets go!" Lina yanked him by his shirt and dragged him for a while.

* * *

They had finally reached the cave after walking for miles. They sneaked against the wall and over to the mouth of the cave. They peaked in but it was to dark to see. Lina cast a light spell and cautiously walked through the cave. The walked about 10 meters before coming across the back of the cave.

Lina quickly scanned the cave. Nothing.

"There's nothing here!" Lina whined.

"maybe the dragons just out." Gourry shrugged.

Lina took one last look. "no there's no sign that dragon has been here. And this cave is to small."

"Oh." Gourry scratched his head.

"Well nothing to do but go to that dinner!" Lina sighed.

* * *

A/N: ok end of chapter one, there will be others but I want to know what you think of my story if I should keep going or not.


	2. Sin

A/N: ok heres the next chapter. There may be lots of errors dew to the fact that im using someone else old school computer.

* * *

Lina and Gourry walked down the road that Gourry had been on before. When they reached the end of the road they saw the Blue house and went to knock on the door.

Lina gave a loud knock and the door flung open. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Hello! Come in I just got dinner on the table!" Sinthea smiled as they walked into her house.

It was small and not that great, but a home is a home.

They sat down at a small table, Lina on one side Gourry on the other and Sinthea at the end.

"Thank you so much for coming, and for saving me from that horrible monster." Sinthea said as she set down all the food.

Gourry smiled. "Well, like I said before it was no problem at all."

Lina looked at this Sinthea Character she seemed so familiar.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Sinthea and you are?" She asked Lina.

Lina looked at her for a second. "My names Lina."

"Its nice to meet you." Sinthea smiled.

As the night carried on Gourry and Sinthea talked and Lina just sat there trying to figure out where she new this girl from.

"Oh if you'll excuse me I'll just go get desert." sinthea got up from her chair and walked into the kitchen.

"There is something about her." Lina mumbled to Gourry.

Gourry shoved a meatball in his mouth. "What are you talking about, Sinthea is very nice!"

* * *

Sinthea had three bowls of ice cream infront of her, one for her, Gourry and Lina. She quickly cast a spell on one of the bowls of ice cream. Then put spoons in each bowl.

"Perfect." She grinned.

* * *

"I don't trust this girl." Lina continued.

"Oh stop worrying!" Gourry smiled as Sinthea walked out with three bowls of ice cream.

She put a bowl in front of everyone and sat down.

Gourry dug in imedietly, but Lina wouldn't touch hers, just in case it was poisoned.

The night carried on and soon it was getting late.

"Gourry we really have to go if we think we're going to slay that dragon!" Lina quickly came up with the excuse.

"Oh man, but im having such a good time!" He said looking at Sinthea.

"Yeah whatever." Lina sighed. "It was a nice dinner thanks."

She grabbed Gourry by the his shirt and pulled him out of the house

on the way back to the small hotel Lina noticed Gourry was acting weird.

"Whats wrong with you?" Lina asked.

Gourry looked like he was walking on air. "Oh Lina I think im in love with Sinthea!"

Lina stepped back in shock. Her heart had just shattered.

"I-in l-love with her!" she stuttered.

"Yeah. She is so beautiful and sweet and a good cook, and even her name is beautiful. Sinthea..." he started to sing.

"Wait a minute! SINthea! That's it! That Evil sorceress who calls herself Sin!after I stopped her plansof taking over the world or something stupid, she vowed To kill me!" Lina was getting worried. "Gourry you can't love her she is evil!"

Gourry looked at Lina with an angry exprecion on his face. "You can't Tell me who to love!"

"But Gourry.."

"I don't want to hear it." Gourry cut her off and headed to the Hotel by himslef, leaving Lina in the dark street.

"Whats going on with him?" Lina whispered to herself.

* * *

the next day Lina went over to Gourry's room to say sorry and slay the dragon. But he wasnt in his room at all! Lina ran downstairs and asked the man at the desk if he new where Gourry went.

"Oh I believe he was walking in that direction." the man pointed in the direction to where Sin's street was.

"Oh no!" she whispered to herslef.

* * *

"It was so nice of you to stop by Gourry!" Sin smiled.

"I was just wondering if mayby you wanted to have Breakfast wth me?" Gourry said.

"I would love to!" Sin grinned at the thought of her plan working! Gourry had fallen in love with her from the Love spell she had cast the night before!

She walked with Gourry down to a small resteraunt. It just so happend Lina was there to, but she couldn't eat thinking about Gourry being in Love with that horrible girl!

Lina looked up from her eggs and Saw Sin and Gourry sitting at a far table. She got up and took a large menu then sat down at a table near thiers.

"Oh gourry it was so nice of you to buy breakfast for me, you didn't have to do that!" L:ina heard Sin's voice.

"Oh I would do anything for you Sinthea!" Gourry replied to her.

Lina's face was starrting to get mad with anger.

"And you didnt have to get me roses!" Sin pulled out a huge bouqet of flowers.

"Oh it was nothing." Gourry smiled.

Lina was now fire red.

"Excuse me niss cani get you a drink?" A waiter asked.

"FIRE BALL!" she screamed as she blasted the waiter across the room.

Everyone including sin and Gourry looked at her. She blushed and gave a little laugh and then ran away of embarrasment.

"Wasn't that you'r friend?" Sin asked Gourry.

"Not any more." He replied coldly.

Sin just smiled.

* * *

Lina sat in the woods under an old tree crying. She didn't relise how much she cared about Gourry.

Lina rememberd seeing his eyes at the resteraunt that morning. They looked so blanck like he was under some sort of spell.

"Of course!" Lina said to herself. "She must have done something to him to make him fall in love with her. But why? Didn't she want to get back at me for ruining her plans?" this was all so confusing for Lina. And worst yet she didnt know if she could ever be with Gourry again!

She needed a shoulder to cry on one of hre friends, but they wernt there. Amilia was back in her home city, Zelgaudis was looking for something to change him human, and god knows where Xellos was. She was all alone in this.

Out of desperation she decided to go to see amilia, she wasn't that far away! It would only be a 1 day journey.

Lina made up her mind, if she was going to have to deal with Sin she would need to do it with her friends!

* * *

A/N: cheesy ending right? Sounds like something Amilia would say. Anyways I can't work on this computer so i'll have to do the next chapter later. Oh ya and dont forget to review! 


End file.
